Seriously
by izzieandalex
Summary: Just the beginning of my story,but this is the way I think the writer should get izzie and alex back together. And ya guys im not done yet, this is just the 3rd of may chapter plz keep reading and commenting ! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Seriously

Prologue

Alex Karev: For a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch you feel it everywhere. A kiss so hot and so deep you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss. Trust me, you don't want to. Cause when you find that right person for a first kiss, it's everything.

Izzie had just gotten the money from Denny and she was sitting in her room talking to george

Izzie- I can't believe it, I don't know whether to be happy or.. , I mean I shouldn't be happy, I mean I lost the love of my life, the one man who actually made me feel good. I mean I can't be happy, I can't …. George should I be happy?

George- Well I mean 8 million dollars is a lot of money and well of course you should be happy, I mean you know we've been friends for awhile…(interrupted by izzie)

Izzie- oh no george, I can't , it's wrong, this is not right, I can't . I can't …

Izzie started crying and george hugged her.

George- Izzie I was kidding about, you giving me some money, well kind of …just kidding. but I certainly am not kidding about you being able to be happy. You deserve to be happy, more than anyone I know, you have a good heart, you've been through a lot and you always are able to make it through, Izzie I'm not saying you should be going nuts happy about the money, which, hey is how I would feel, but I understand why you still have a feeling of sadness in your heart, but don't you dare think that if you accept this money, that you wanted Denny to die, because Izzie, we all know you loved him, even Alex knows that, even though I know it may hurt him to say so. We would never think anything bad of you. Izzie you have everything going for you, your smart, kind, and gorgeous, and I think you care too much about what people think, you shouldn't because if anyone had anything negative to say about you they are probably jealous. Ok, So please don't blame yourself, you need your friends, and yes you even need eAlex, even though you may hate him sometimes, I mean hey, we all hate him sometimes, but you Izzie Stevens, you bring out a side of him that makes us like him , he's changing because of you Izzie…

Izzie hugged george as he stroked through her hair, she was curled up with her hands covering her eyes, like a baby, she layed there,

(this scene is at SGH Alex is helping Addison with some patients)

Addison: So Mr. Karev why are you so quiet today, have you finally learned to keep your mouth shut?

Alex: Naw, I'm just tired from working out this morning (Alex thought to himself I miss Izzie)

Addison: So have you heard from Dr.Stevens, I haven't seen her since the doomful prom?

Alex: Well, she's kind of a wreck, no she's a total wreck, I mean she lost the love of her life….(the words stung Alex's tongue as he said them)

Addison: Alex you really love Izzie don't you?

Alex: I don't know what love is, I haven't had love all my life, but I know how to love myself that's for sure (alex fakely smiled)

Addison: Alex, why is it that you always put on your ego face when questions about your emotions come up? I mean seriously?

Alex: Well, I mean what is love anyway, and how do you know your in love?

Addison: Well, love is , well it is the best emotion in the world, although It can totally shatter a person, Love is baring yourself, putting yourself out there for a person basically naked , but not in a physical way, it's just letting someone know how you feel, it's different for everyone. Telling someone you love them, I will tell you, is harder than passing the MCAT. Because when you tell someone you love them, the world is never the same, everything changes, if you fail the MCAT, you can take it again, and again, but you can never take back that you tell someone you love them, and sometimes you can't tell them in time. And I will tell you this Alex, taking this from personal experience , tell the person you love them, before it's too late, before they find someone else and I'm not just saying just tell them, you have to show them , in your actions you take, and don't ever do something that can detest your love for them. So, yes , Dr.Karev, seriously, when are you going to tell and show Dr.Stevens?

Alex( alex was in deep sadness, why is it that he ruins everything , Izzie will never love him now, he ruined his chances, why didn't he tell , why didn't he show her)- I seriously don't think she would want to give me another chance, but seriously, if love is what you just explained, than I'm definitely in love with Izzie, I am. ( the words "in love with Izzie, put a pain in his heart, a pain he has never felt, yes he's been abused, yes he's been injured in practice, and has had many colds, but this was a pain not fixed by a doctor, this was a pain fixed by love).

This is just my first part to my story, if you have any advice please comment my page, if you don't just comment my page anyways, that would make my day ! lol 


	2. Swallowed in the Sea

**Chapter 2: "24"**

_**"24"**_

Twenty four oceans  
Twenty four skies  
Twenty four failures  
Twenty four tries  
Twenty four finds me  
In twenty-fourth place  
Twenty four drop outs  
At the end of the day  
Life is not what I thought it was  
Twenty four hours ago.

_(Lyrics by Switchfoot)_

(Izzie was getting ready to go to work and she was thinking about Denny)

(Izzie's Thoughts)

Oh Denny, I don't know why I'm going to Seattle Grace today, I mean I could just call and quit, but George said do I really want to remember the last time in Seattle Grace, as the day Denny died? I guess he's right, but I also don't want to remember it as the day I quit. I mean I thought I was going to work there for many years to come; I pictured myself getting all kinds of awards, and saving so many lives. But no, I'm a failure; I didn't even make it to the end of my internship. I know if George knows I felt this way, he will give me all these reasons to not feel that way, but he's my friend, he has to say that. Well ya I guess I better go...

(This scene is at Seattle Grace and Bailey is giving the interns their assignments)

Bailey: Karev you are with Mark,

Yang: oh what happened in obstetrics? did Alex get a hysterectomy?

Alex: After you got a vasectomy!

George and Meredith laughed continuously:

Bailey: Ok, ok enough already, what age are you guys again? Anyways, Yang and George you're with Shepard, and Meredith, your Addison.

Alex: wow, now that's going to be interesting.

Meredith-Bailey, I mean that must be a mistake, I mean Addison does not want to see me, I mean this won't be good,

Bailey: Meredith, as far I'm concern, her husband left her for you, so the least you can do for her and yourself is learning her amazing skills and help her.

Alex: Uh huh. (Alex smirks and then redirects his eyes to seeing the person, who he can't take his eyes off of……,…izzie

_**"The Blowers Daughter"(Damien Rice) **_

And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

Izzie caught Alex's eyes, and they stared at each other for 5 whole minutes,

Izzie's thoughts'

Oh my gosh why I'm here, there's Alex, my heart hurts, I can't breathe, I shouldn't feel this way it's wrong of me , this is not right, I can't, I can't be here.

George goes up to Izzie

George: Iz are you ok, you look exhausted, Iz…

Izzie: George, George, I got to go, I... I can't do this.(Izzie was breathing hard, and ran to the elevator. As she was in there she was crying continuously, and suddenly, Denny' voice came into her head.

Denny: Iz, sweetheart, don't cry, I'm gone, and I'm never coming back, it doesn't mean you can't live still. Please live you life, because it hurts me to see you hurt, it makes me feel like I ruined your life, you have such great promise, and I know forever that you will love me, but you need to move on, you need to use that beautiful heart of yours to save lives..

Izzie: But Denny, if I'm such a good doctor, then why couldn't I save the one person who occupies my heart?

Denny: Izzie, nobody could have saved me, and neither could you, It was my time, I mean now I'm not in pain anymore. And Izzie I'm not the one person who occupies your heart and you know that, and it's not bad to be in love with someone else. I mean after all Alex loves you back, I swear, I feel he loves you more than I loved you, and you love him more than you love me, which isn't bad at all, you're the only person he has ever loved, and you need to tell him Iz that you love him too, I will always love you Izzie Stevens, my hero, and yes you may have not saved my life, but that's not your fault, but actually you did save my life, you gave me a happy ending, I died in love, I died believing I was going to marry the most beautiful, sweetest person on earth, and I thank you for that, because if it wasn't for you, I would have never called my Dad, I would have died alone. It's time for you to go to work, and it's time for you to let go of me, and get out this elevator.

Izzie: Bye Denny, I love you (Izzie said crying and knowing all he said was true)

_Never too Far Away (Mariah Carey)_

_A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace_

Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
And though we can never be  
I'll always think of you and me  
Always remember

The elevator door open and there he was, the love of her life, Alex Karev, standing there, waiting for me to leave Denny's room, to leave the night of the prom behind, there he was…

Alex: Izzie, it's okay, I'm here for you

Izzie: I know Alex, I know (Izzie left the elevator and held on to Alex as she cried, she was letting go of Denny)

Alex: Izzie, I don't want to see you see sad, I'm not letting you hurt anymore, and I love you Isobel Stevens.

Izzie: I know, I've always known...

Alex and Izzie walked out the hospital….

**"Swallowed In The Sea"**

You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong  
You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me

And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me

And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea

You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry  
And darling that's when I  
Decided to go to see you

You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes  
Made me realize  
What I could not see

And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook  
The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me

And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me

So that's it so far, I'm still writing more of course, I want to make them come back together take a little bit longer, so please leave comments and give me your opinions, thank you all for all the comments you left so far!


	3. Nightingale

**Nightingale**

(Alex and Izzie left the hospital and got in Alex's car and just kept driving, Alex didn't know where he was going, but he was going anywhere)

_Nightingale (Norah Jones)  
Sing us a song  
of a love that once belonged   
Nightingale  
tell me your tale  
was your journey far too long?_

Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer  
To a question I can't ask  
I don't know which way the feather falls  
Or if I should blow it to the left

All the voices that are spinnin' around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away

Alex stared at izzie as she was sleeping , her head against the window, she looked so beautiful and for once she didn't look sad, she had her that glow about her, the same glow he always seen on her.

Izzie gently woke up, and looked at Alex, there he was driving, and he was always there for me she thought.

Alex noticed izzie staring at him, but didn't say anything.

Izzie: Hey

Alex: Hey Iz, how are you feeling?

Izzie: I feel happy, for once, I feel everything is gunna be ok.

Alex smiled: Hey Iz are you hungry?

Izzie: Kind of, ya

Alex drove across the bridge, and as he was driving a person who was drunk in his car cut him off, and Alex lost control of the car, but then soon gained it back, and stopped the car and the side of the road.

Alex: Izzie are you alright?

Izzie: Ya, are you?

Alex: ya but the tires are flat, and there is no wireless signal out here, dammit, that jerk had to cut us off.

Izzie: Is there a town near by?

Alex: not for 10 more miles, we will have to walk.

Alex and Izzie walked until they reached a gas station, they called the highway patrol.

Alex: they said they won't be able to get us till tomorrow morning! Can u believe that these people can't do their damn job. Well, the owner of the gas station said we can rent one of the cabins at the camping ground. Sry Iz.

Izzie: Maybe this isn't the worst thing that has ever happened.

Izzie smiled at Alex, and Alex grinned

Alex and Izzie went into the cabin, and they looked at each other and hugged.

Alex: So Im gunna go get some dinner, so Ill be back.

Izzie: Ok, I get the the fire in the fireplace started.

When Alex came back, the cabin looked comfy and there was Izzy smiling sitting next to the fire. They ate and talked.

Alex: So, this has been quite a day?

Izzie: Ya it has.

Alex: Izzie I just wanted to tell you, I understand if you don't want to move things too fast, I understand that you love Denny, and he was the love of your life, I just want you to know I understand if you don't have the same feelings as I do for you.

Izzie looked at Alex and giggled inside and was happy to see how genuinely he loved her.

Izzie: Alex…

Alex: It's alright Izzie, you don't have to say it, and I mean I understand…

Izzie: Alex….

Alex: its ok Iz, it's alright...

Izzie: Alex shut up!

And Izzie kissed Alex.

Alex looked at Izzie shocked.

Izzie: Alex I love you, I loved you since the moment you kissed me at Joe's Bar. I always loved you, and yes I did love Denny, but it was the kind of love that would have never went past that hospital, it was pure, yet it was innocent, and it was the kind of love that will remain forever perfect, like in a snow globe, how everything is trapped in a perfect world, that' s how Denny's and my love will be, it wasn't supposed to last, and the reason I know that, is because I would always love you more, and you, you Alex are the love of my life.

Alex smiled and kissed Izzie.

They layed there holding each other , kissing each other softly, and Izzy cried one last tear, but this tear was of happiness.

_Come away with me (Norah Jones)_

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away with me where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountain top  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me


End file.
